HersMineOurs
by melissamaria85
Summary: Kyle & Oliver have a baby


_.Ours _

_Special thanks to Trish, and her one line face book comment which inspired this*_

"I will deliver this kid on Valentines Day, I have too! Rex has to believe that…Ahhh! 

Kim…." Stacy collapsed on the floor. 

"You're mine now, Miss Morasco! Good job, Kathleen, you may go." Mitch said as he 

kicked Stacy's feet to make sure she was still alive and breathing.

"She's okay, have more handy in case she decides to wake up & starts jabbering at the 

Mouth."

"I'll go check on the cop." 

Kathleen walked away. 

Oliver Fish was gagged at the mouth and his hands tied behind his back.

"_Why are you doing this? Why is Mitch doing this? It's not Rex's baby! It's mine!"_

Oliver thought. He thought of Kyle and how he said they'd get through all of this 

together. How'd they get through anything together. He thought of their daughter and 

hoped she and Stacy were okay.

Kyle hadn't heard from Oliver in 2 days and he was past worrying. Now he was in full 

blown panic mode.

"Joplin, have you seen Oliver? He was supposed to meet me at the hospital when his shift 

ended, and never showed." Kyle asked Schuyler who was opening the door to his and 

Rachel's apartment. 

"No, sorry, dude."

Schuyler answered before entering the apartment and closing the door behind him.

Llantano mountain was very cold this time a year and the cabin that Stacy and Oliver 

were being held hostage in had minimal heat. Viki had left some candles there so Mitch 

lit one of each where Oliver and Stacy were.

"Your boyfriend lights candles, doesn't he, Fish? Bet you miss him…" 

Mitch smiled as Oliver shut his eyes. He hated that grin, that "I got you now" smile. He 

hated Mitch, and Kathleen and wanted to kill them for what they were doing to him, 

Stacy and his daughter. For what they were putting Kyle through. He missed him so 

much.

Kyle went back to his apartment and unable to concentrate on anything, he did something 

he never does. He turned on the radio. "Cool thing" by Rascal Flatts played through the 

speakers. Kyle smiled. Rascal Flatts was Oliver's favorite band. Kyle opened his phone 

and dialed quickly. 

"Roxy, have you seen Oliver?"

"No, sweets, haven't seen him in awhile…"

Kyle hung up his phone, and ran his hand through his hair. 

"Damn it Oliver! Where are you?"

Another day passed and Kyle went to work, went to class, all in a daze. He still hadn't 

heard anything from the man he loves. Notthing at all. Once again he dialed his phone, 

but this time in anger.

"Fish, I don't know what the hell's going on with you, but if you don't call me back 

within the next five minutes, I swear I'm calling the station. Oh yeah, and I love you, 

Officer."

Five minutes passed and Oliver never called. 

"Bo, It's Kyle. I want you to send out a team to look for Oliver. He's missing, and has 

been for the past two days."

"Hang tight, I'm on it."

Rex hadn't been annoyed by Stacy in two days and the hospital called and said she never 

showed up for any of her appointments. 

"Sick son of a bitch…"

Rex called Bo and told him what was going on.

"Fish is missing too. I'm sending out a team."

"Bo, they went to Llantano mountain." 

Jessica said running into his office. 

"Mitch knows about the cabin because that's where my mom gave birth to me and 

Natalie. He knows it's secluded"

Bo sent out the team of Brody Llovett, Kevin Lasher, Peter Chambers, and hostage 

negotiator Elizabeth Murray. He was determined to get everyone home-and safe. Kyle 

and Schuyler Joplin were told to go with him and the team. 

"Do whatever necessary to get rid of the cop, he's useless…" Kathleen said. 

"But why, honey? I like torturing homosexuals, reminding them they'll never experience 

all that heterosexuals experience. Real love. Family"

Oliver rolled his eyes. Now Mitch reminded him of George and all Oliver wanted him to 

do was shut the hell up. Kathleen took Mitch's loaded gun, walked over to Oliver, and 

shot him three times in the chest. Oliver sucked in a breath, looked at her and fell back as 

his eyes rolled back in his head. Now all there was left to do was get rid of Stacy.

What seemed like an eternity later, Mitch and Kathleen were both in handcuffs and Kyle 

and Schuyler went in to see about Oliver and Stacy. 

"I'll take Oliver, you take Stacy and the baby." 

Kyle looked at Schuyler. 

"That's the love of your life in there in God knows what condition. You can't handle it. 

You're too close. I got this one, Lewis. Look after Stacy and the baby."

Schuyler entered the room, and looked at the man in front of him bound up with three 

bullets in his chest. He un tied Oliver and went to survey his chest. 

"I'm okay."

"Fish, you've been shot…"

Oliver stood up and turned around.

"Dude, I'm fine. Guess all those years of theatre paid off because they bought my dead 

man act."

"Stacy, push!"

"What do you know about…" Stacy stopped mid sentence as she heard the baby's cry. 

It was the most beautiful sound she had ever heard.

"Thank you."

Stacy smiled.

"I did it for her father, not you."

"I didn't know you liked Sky…"

"Get off it, Morasco! Oliver's her father, not Schuyler Joplin!"

Kyle saw Sky out of the corner of his eye.

"How's Oliver?"

"See for yourself."

Schuyler walked over to Stacy giving Kyle full view of Oliver. 

Kyle walked over to Oliver and kissed him. 

"Here's our baby girl" 

Kyle looked down at the baby in his arms as he handed her to Oliver. 

"Wait, hold her for a second." 

Oliver took off the vest and threw it to the ground.

"I was so worried when you never called…"

"I'm okay now and so is this little girl."

Oliver took her out of Kyle's arms.

"You said we'd get through this together."

"Yes I did, and I meant it."

Kyle kissed Oliver then kissed his daughter on the top of her head. 

Oliver paused for a second, and looked at Kyle.

"Marry me."

"I'm sorry-what?" Kyle asked.

"I'm not just doing it because of our daughter. I've been thinking about it ever since we-

I found my way back to you. I want the three of us to be a family."

"We talked about a future like this in college, do you remember?"

"You're stalling…"

"Yes! Yes, Officer Fish, I will marry you. I want to raise our daughter with you, nothing 

would make me happier."

Kyle passionately kissed Oliver, as passionately as he could with a baby between them.


End file.
